


Arthur's Poetry

by Merlins_little_sister



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arthur is not a poet, Emotional Baggage, Light Angst, Love Poems, M/M, Mentions of Death, Merthur - Freeform, Non native English speaker, Pining Arthur, Poetry, This is just poetry, spoiler for season 5, this is NOT a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlins_little_sister/pseuds/Merlins_little_sister
Summary: Arthur is desperate to appear strong and pushes a lot of his feelings aside when he can't deal with them. But he still needs to deal with them eventually. So he starts writing poetry when he can't share his problems with the one person that he normally shares everything with.-This is Arthur's poetry. Nothing more. Just his poetry.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 51





	Arthur's Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> [Thanks to @gayfirebender for being my beta!](https://gayfirebender.tumblr.com)
> 
> Please note that Arthur isn't a poet. His poetry isn't perfect, but it comes from deep inside. Keep that in mind while reading. 
> 
> Leave a comment or kudos if you enjoy it!

* * *

**Trust me**

I don't know what you are to me

And I think I'm going mad. 

Are not my lover, nor my friend.

But what could you be instead? 

I look at you and I do feel

Like something slips in place. 

As if you're meant to be right there

To help me with my case. 

If I was less than I am now, 

Would we get along?

I promise I won't let you down. 

Trust me, what can go wrong?

* * *

**Painful Sword**

Please say something, oh I beg you. 

Silence is a painful sword

When you're used to cheerful chatter

Lighting up your boring world.

Cannot let them know I'm pining 

'Cause they wouldn't understand 

Cannot let them know I'm caring 

I'm not supposed to be your friend. 

Oh how much I want to hug you

You have no idea my friend 

Any time you dare to ask me

It gets harder to pretend. 

* * *

**Something's breaking**

Tears are falling from your eyes,

As you're saying your goodbye

To the man you didn't know, 

To the man that had to die.

Something's breaking, loud and clear

And it takes a long long moment 'till I finally understand 

That I heard my own heart's shatter

'Cause you are in tears my friend

Cannot let you know I'm caring

So I say what comes out first

Not a man is worth your tears

And you just say, you're certainly not.

Something's breaking, loud and clear,

Only now it's no surprise

That I hear my own heart's shatter _—_

I pay the price for all my lies. 

* * *

**The things that cannot be**

I see the way he looks at you

The way he makes you smile.

I see the way you touch his hair,

It almost makes me cry. 

What's this pain that I can feel,

The pain inside my chest

Have lived so long but this is new,

Can think of nothing else. 

It's so unfair _—_ you could be his 

And nobody would care. 

But would I want to do the same

All of them would stare.

I know that I can't choose for you

With whom you wanna be. 

I know that I can't claim you mine

And I must give you free.

* * *

**You're my light**

Now I'm king and I can change

What I always meant to do.

Can bring back the trusted people,

Marry for love, albeit not you. 

But you know as well as I do

That whatever love we share

Will remain no matter what,

Will remain no matter where. 

You're beside me, strong and kind, 

Trusting me with all your heart. 

You'll be with me, always there 

Lifting me up with every word. 

At this point I think you are

Part of me _—_ and that is right. 

You have faith, you're my soulmate

You're far more, you are my light. 

And should ever come the day 

That you are gone while I remain, 

I know just as well as you do 

That I'd never be the same.

* * *

**What I want**

People in the town are waiting, 

Waiting for the day to pass. 

Flowers on the grass are swinging

With the wind, like nothing was.

You've been gone for days and days now,

This isn't like you, not at all.

People tell me to accept it, 

But I can't, I never shall.

So I'm going by myself

I won't rest until I find 

Some sign that you are still living, 

Don't even try, can't change my mind.

And when I do, my arms will hold you

Hold you close where you belong

Feel your warmth again around me

See, I knew you weren't gone.

I don't want a nicer breakfast,

I don't want politer staff

I could have a thousand servants,

But I want you, my clumsy oaf.

* * *

**Too afraid**

From a very different angle

I can see the world I know,

Waking up to your face smiling

And the way that your eyes glow.

How I adore the wake you wake me,

But I do not dare to say.

So I mumble something stupid

About my fast-approaching day.

Hands that rest a little longer

When you help me getting dressed,

Hands so soft when they're adjusting 

The tunics fabric on my chest. 

Like the fire in the room 

I can feel your quiet stare 

When you're eyes glance down my body 

Unashamed of what is there. 

Oh, I wish that I could show you

Just how much I want you, dear.

Wish that I could cup your face, 

Kiss your lips and bite your ear. 

Want to throw you on my bed

That so carefully you made. 

Want to kiss you, kiss you, kiss you. 

But I don't. I'm too afraid. 

* * *

**I hope you know**

Please excuse my awkward insults, 

I just want to make you smile.

'Cause I am sure my heart will break, 

should I ever see you cry. 

I don't know how I should tell you 

That you're more than just a friend. 

That I couldn't bear to lose you 

I want you with me till the end. 

Promise me that you will hold me 

When the day comes that I go. 

You are more I could have asked for. 

I love you, and I hope you know.

* * *

**Before I leave**

_*a piece that never made it onto paper_

Dying, I can't help but wonder

What had changed if I had known?

Had I really have them kill you? 

Am I that much Uther's son?

I like to think that I am different,

Kind and just _—_ a wiser man. 

After all, that's what you've told me,

Sorcerer, most loyal friend.

No, I wouldn't want to change you, 

You are you. The man I love. 

Glad I know before I leave. 

I can thank you now, at last. 

Oh, your eyes, I see them looking

Down on me, so wet, so blue. 

Heavy eyelids. Heart stops beating. 

One last breath. And only you.


End file.
